Teleported
by TheWolf32
Summary: Myrnin creates a new machine that can teleport people anywhere without the limits of the portals. It hasn't been tested so he uses it on Amelie without her permission and it sends her to Britain, where she meets a girl, who grows jealous of Amelie and Oliver's relationship. But what happens when Amelie gets back to Morganville and punishes Myrnin?
1. Teleported

I was working through a folder I had been given by my assistant, when Myrnin stormed in, once again of thinking of knocking.

"Great news, Amelie!" Myrnin said. "I have made a teleportation machine. There's no need to worry about the limits of the portals. I just need a willing volunteer."

"So why have you brought it to me?" I really hope he wouldn't think I would volunteer. But one look at his face proved otherwise.

"Claire thought you love it! I also need more parts to add more things to it, but its functional! Look!" Myrnin heaved a mess of a machine onto my desk. There were wires everywhere and it looked like it was about to fall apart any minute.

"Did she? That's… Very nice. But I'm busy so you will have to wait to show me." Usually saying that, anyone else would leave, but Myrnin isn't one of them.

"Do you have any suggestions on who could be my volunteer?"

"No."

"Anybody? Oh how about Oliver?"

"How about your pet?" I was tired of Myrnin coming to me of ways he could torture Oliver.

Myrnin looked horrified. "No! The stress could be too much for him. It could kill him!"

"So you don't mind anyone else getting killed in the process?"

"Well… I would mind if anything happened to you…"

"But nothing is, because you're not going to test it on me." I gave him a hard look.

"Of course not!" Myrnin crossed his arms and shuffled his feet. "Please! No-one else will volunteer and it will only take you to the edge of town! I've tested it on Claire!"

I gave him a sharp look. "Is she alright?"

"Perfectly."

"I want to see her."

"There's no need."

"Myrnin."

"Well she can't come to see you because… She might have gone a bit further than the edge of town…"

I sighed, annoyed. When will Myrnin stop field testing his experiments on Claire?

Where is she?"

"She's just in Blacke. She's fine. Now can I please have you as a willing volunteer?"

Casting a long look at him, I said, "She's not in Blacke and I will never be a willing volunteer. Now go and get her back and don't test anything out on her again. Leave."

Myrnin huffed and took his invention away. I got back to what I was doing when suddenly the room started spinning and fading out. I stood, then became dizzy. I closed my eyes for a second and when I opened them again, I was standing on a pavement but I wasn't in Morganville.

I felt an overwhelming sense of dizziness and lost consciousness.

 **Sorry for a such a short chapter, the next one will be longer!**

 **Review!**


	2. Waking up in Britain

_Myrnin's POV_

I did it! I actually made a teleportation machine! I had lied a little...I had technically tried it on Claire, but she didn't go to Blacke… She was reportedly transported to a warehouse in the disused part of town… But I felt no need to tell Amelie that.

Peering around the door again just to confirm Amelie had gone, I clapped again. Now I just need Claire to go to the warehouse and retrieve Amelie and I can work on adjustments to the machine.

"What are you clapping about?" The foul smelling coffee shop owner said to me, coming up the stairs. "And what's that?"

"Well if you must know its a teleportation machine. It's better than the portals."

"So who did you teleport?"

"Claire. She turned up in this disused warehouse so she's fine." Actually she's slightly incapacitated, but still fine.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm not answering every question you ask me! I have better things to do." I walked off down the stairs, then decided I should be quick about heading back to the lab before he finds out Amelie's missing.

A hand grabbing my arm and spinning me around, proved I was too late.

"Where is she?"

"Where is who?"

"Don't play dumb. You know what you've done with her. Where is she?" Oliver's grip on my arm was becoming uncomfortably tight.

"Well, you should be asking Claire. She's been to the place the machine has sent her so she will presumably be there."

"Then why hasn't she come back yet?"

Curious question… "Maybe she was knocked out…? Or landed on a piece of wood and she can't move?"

"What happened with Claire?"

"I don't know you would have to ask her." Maybe he's stupid enough to let go of me to find her…

"You're coming with me, then." Oliver dragged me to a car and pushed me in. _Damn…_

It did not take long at all to get to Claire's residence and once we got there, Oliver dragged me out and knocked (to put it politely) on the door.

Claire opened the door.

"Where did you end up when Myrnin teleported you?"

"Nowhere, he didn't use it on me." Claire does love to get me into trouble. I did remember mentioning to her to lie if anyone asked her…. Or maybe I didn't.

Oliver shoved me against the wall by my throat. " _Where is she?"_

"What where's who?"

"Amelie. Where did you put her?" Oliver growled.

"Myrnin, you didn't. I told you I would find someone!" I do hate when she tells me off. I'm the vampire and the smartest one at that.

"I don't know. I didn't set a particular setting."

Oliver snarled and eyes flashing red and fangs extended was the last thing I saw before he punched me.

 **Amelie's POV**

When I woke up, my head hurt a little bit. I placed a hand on my head and felt plastic above me. I open my eyes and I see light coming through what looks like a bag.

I ripped the bag open and sat up. I was never fond of small spaces and body bags were way too small. I look around.

There was a table full of surgical equipment and a dead body under a white sheet.

"What am I doing in a morgue?" I said to myself. I got off the table and pulled back the sheet. As soon as I did I immediately put it back. He was definitely dead. I had never been fond of morgues either.

I left quickly through the emergency exit and leaned against the side of the wall for a few minutes.

 _Never mind the morgue, how did I get here?_

There was one thing I knew though; I wasn't in Texas. The sunlight was weak here, not like Morganville. But I would still burn eventually and humans would know there was something wrong with me.

I went back into the morgue and quickly picked up a coat that was on hook, hoping the owner won't miss it too much, (or if it was the deceased man's under the sheet, he won't miss it at all) and left.

The coat was too big for me, but it was better than burning.

I had a feeling I was in a different country so I stopped a boy who was walking along the street. "Excuse me, what country is this?"

"What are you on? How can you not know what country you're in?"

"Answer me."

"Whoa chill out. You're in England, alright?" The boy quickly left.

England? _How could I be in_ England? Sitting down on a bench, I sighed. It was obvious Myrnin had something to do with this. I was in my office signing sheets of paper when Myrnin came in speaking of his new invention and I told him to leave…

"I'm going to kill you, Myrnin." I got up and started walking until I came to a phone or got some money so I could use a phone. I hadn't called Oliver using my phone often but I realised I knew his number. I just needed to call him so he can force Myrnin to bring me back.

I got to what looked like a park and watched the ducks being fed bread by the young children. I missed being a child; not having any responsibilities or problems adults have. Also definitely not having to worry about the sun or blood.

Thinking about blood suddenly brought up a problem. I couldn't steal blood from the hospital as that was wrong, I couldn't get the people to give me their blood because there would always be a way to get around the memory block. I couldn't bite anyone on the street as someone would be searching for them or come across them accidentally and it probably wouldn't take long to figure out it was a vampire.

Or maybe they wouldn't. It's been so long since I've been out of Morganville, I needed to find out what people's views on vampires were.

I sighed. I had to get some soon. It may take me longer to succumb to starvation, but it would happen and people knowing the truth about me would be the last thing I needed.

I left the pond and carried on walking until I heard the sound of someone in trouble. I carried on around the corner of a public toilets and saw a girl trying to get her notepad back. There were boys who were holding it out of her reach and one pushed her to the ground and they laughed.

I hated bullying and even though I was known not to care about humans, I wasn't in Morganville anymore. Maybe they would be too scared to tell anyone once they realise what I am.

I went up to them. "Give it back to her."

"What are you going to do about it?" The first boy asked, who was the tallest.

"Something you won't like, if you don't give it back to her."

The boys laughed. "You trying to threaten me?"

"I am threatening you."

"Fight me then if you think you're tough, but don't go crying home when I beat you up."

I really disliked these kind of people. There weren't any bullies when I was human, mostly superstitious people.

"Give it back to her first." The other boys made a sound which quite irritated me.

"Fine then." The boy threw the notepad at the girl and threw a punch at me, which I easily grabbed. I caught his other fist too, then grabbing him by the throat I threw him against the tree.

"What the Hell?!" The second boy who was shorter but bulkier threw a punch, which I easily caught (again) and twisted his arm easily breaking it, then pushed him to the ground, breaking some bones in his rib cage which I didn't care about. The third boy who was half the size of the first boy but skinnier came at me with a metal baseball bat. I easily took it off him, tripped him up and crushed his leg.

The first boy who had recovered from being thrown against the tree got up and ran at me. I ran to behind him and slammed him against a metal roundabout, breaking some bones in his body.

"Consider this a warning. Leave her alone. Or the next time I will leave you with more than broken bones."

"What the hell are you?!"

"Are we clear?" I asked firmly.

"Yes, yes!"

I walked over to the girl who was still on the ground and offered her a lift up. After she was up, she looked around.

"Wow. Uh, thanks for that. You didn't have to, I was fine."

"You weren't. But hopefully they won't bother you again."

"They'll report you to the police you know. It's not a great tactic if you want to stay, like, undiscovered."

"But you know a place, don't you?" I smelt leaves, soil and generally smells found in a forest. It wasn't just from being on the ground.

"Uh… Yeah sure come with me."

I left the boys moaning in pain on the ground.


	3. Sage

_Amelie's POV_

I was beginning to regret asking to reside where the girl lives.

She said to avoid authorities who were apparently quick to a scene where fights broke out, we had to walk through a small forest and through a small muddy field.

I was never keen on mud, so I stayed at the edges of the path while the girl walked through the centre, getting mud up to her ankles. I would never understand children's need to be muddy.

Finally we exited the muddy areas, and came across what looked like an abandoned house.

"This is where I live. I found it last week after living in a shelter which can hardly be called a house." The girl and opened the door.

"Where are your parents?"

"They died. They tried to put me in the foster system, but I wasn't having any of it. I'd always wanted to try living outside by myself."

"How's that working out for you?"

"Good, actually. There's a small stream that runs through here and I can get whatever money I can buy for food. Or I raid a farmer's field but that's in extreme cases."

The girl went into the house and I followed her in, closing the door behind me. The windows were boarded up and there was a campfire burning in the middle of the floor. She didn't have any furniture apart from a small wooden table against the far wall and a sofa next to me.

"You live here?" I almost couldn't believe she could spend her life here. I had lived with less when I was human, but it seemed nowadays everyone had a decent house.

"It's not that -one knows where I live so you can stay here for as long as you like."

"Thank you." I sat down on the sofa and took off the coat. "I never asked; what's your name?"

"Sage."

"That's unusual."

"Well, my parents named me after a spice and to begin with, I didn't like but then I got into watching the Vampire Diaries and this woman who's a vampire is called Sage and I didn't mind it after that. She died, though."

"Right." I had no idea what the Vampire Diaries was, so I just assumed it was a television programme young people watched. "Do you have a phone?"

"Yeah sure." Sage fetched a silver phone that almost looked like mine, except it had more buttons. She brought up the keypad and handed it to me.

"Thank you." I typed in Oliver's number and pressed _Call._ He picked up almost immediately.

"Amelie where are you?"

"How did you know it was me?"

"You're the only one who knows my number. Anyway where are you?"

"In England."

" _What?"_

"What happened? I can't quite remember."

"Myrnin wanted to test out his new machine and when you sent him away, he tested it on you anyway." I could hear Oliver growling.

"He said he had tested it on Claire first."

"He lied. He didn't think about the setting it was on. Do I have permission to kill him?"

"No, let me punish him first. I have something in mind."

"Well, Myrnin's saying he can't bring you back. Where exactly are you?"

 _Great…_ "Where am I?" I asked Sage.

"To be specific, Surrey. In the forest-y area."

"Who's that?" Oliver asked.

"A girl I met. I'm in Surrey." I heard Olver growl louder and punched something, which sounded like a wall. "Where are you?"

"Don't worry, I'm not in your precious office. I'm coming to get you."

"No you're not. Everyone would tear the town apart, if there's no leader. Send someone else. Preferably a vampire."

"Myrnin will be in charge."

" _Excuse me?"_ Oliver had lost his mind.

"He's unpredictable and with strong ties to you, no-one would tear anything apart."

"He doesn't know the first thing about being a leader. Send Myrnin and Claire to fetch me. You're my second in command after all."

"No, Myrnin's staying here. You'll never get back if he goes because you know how easily he gets distracted."

I ran a hand through my hair. "Oliver…"

"It's fine. I'll make sure he does his job right. I'm getting the next plane to Britain. I'll phone you when I'm there."

I sighed, knowing there's no way he would send someone else. "Then I can blame you if all the humans are dead because of Myrnin's leadership."

"I'll take full responsibility, my lady." Oliver said and hung up.

I put down the phone and looked at Sage, who was backing away slowly. "What is it?"

"Umm… Well, I just realised I was saved by a crazy person."

"I'm not crazy. Would you like me to prove it to you?"

"Look… I haven't got your name."

"Amelie."

"Amelie, vampires are pretty popular over here. There's movies, books, cosplay whatever you can think of. You could have like done bodybuilding-"

"Do I look like I've been bodybuilding?" The assumptions young people come up with…

Sage sighed. "Well wherever you got your strength from. Vampires don't exist, they're just stories."

So I needn't have worried about superstitious people. "Well, that's where you're wrong. There's not many of us left, but vampires do exist."

"Fine." Sage crossed her arms. "When were you born?"

"A millennia before you."

"So the dinosaurs?"

"What?"

"You were born when the dinosaurs were around?"

 _What on Earth was she talking about?_ "The dinosaurs lived millions of years ago. I'm not that old."

"So how longs a millenia?"

I sighed. Children these days…. So uneducated. "A thousand years."

"So you're a thousand years old?"

"A little over that, yes. I don't keep track."

"Can you turn into a bat?"

"No."

"Do you have any powers like levitation?"

"I can make you stop asking such stupid questions."

"Hey! It's just that others claim they can do this and it's like they never shut up about it."

I had no idea how long it took to get here by plane but Oliver would be here and probably have found me by the time she stopped questioning me. I got up and using vampire speed I held her neck gently as to not strangle her. "Be quiet. I am a vampire and whether you believe that or not is entirely up to you. I just need blood and a place to stay until Oliver arrives. Am I clear?"

"How did you do that? No-one can move that fast."

I gave up. I let go of her and went back to sit down on the sofa. Some people just won't accept what is right in front of them.

"Can I feel your heart?" Sage asked.

"Will you stop asking questions?"

Yeah, only intelligent questions from now on. I just want to check."

 _Depends what you mean by intelligent._ "Fine." Sage went off into another room where she brought back a box filled with hospital equipment. She brought out a stethoscope. "What are you doing with all that?"

"Oh, it's just all stuff I got from a shop when I had a little money. I brought a first aid kit and I sometimes feel the need to check my heartbeat."

"Right." Sage put the stethoscope on and put the circular part on my chest where my heart is. Surprise immediately showed up on her face and Sage took the stethoscope off.

"Wow. How are you even alive?"

"It's a mystery."

* * *

 **Review!**


	4. Blood

_Amelie's POV_

After Sage had seemingly gotten over the fact I have no heartbeat, she began asking a myriad of questions.

"How old can you get?"

"Can you drink animal blood?"

"Can you eat human food?"

Afterwards, I stop listening to her incessant questions. Oliver still hadn't contacted me and I really wished he find me already so I could get away from the questions.

I also hadn't had any blood for nearly 4 days and it was starting to get noticeable. I could bite Sage, but I wasn't sure if she fully understood I was a vampire and needed blood.

"So Amelie… I need to get something from the shop but if I go in there I might be arrested for shoplifting."

"Whose problem might that be?"

Sage sighed. "So I need you to go in and get something for me."

"What about keeping me hidden?"

"Well it's a far away shop so I'm hoping that no-one will notice you cos you will be wrapped up and everything."

I would have said No, but I felt if I left it any longer I would bite Sage because of how annoying she is.

So I got up. "Where is it and what do you need?"

"Yes! Well you look old enough so you can get two bottles of Lake Spirit for us two, then get 3 bags of Maltesers, Twirl and Milkybar. Then get like 3 or 4 bottles of soft drinks and fizzy drinks."

"How will I pay for this?"

"Well… The thing is… You're not."

"So you want me to steal? Sage I would appreciate it, if you didn't make my time getting back to Morganville harder than it already is."

"Yeah I checked the map and there is this place called Morganville but it's in New Jersey and they don't have vampires… So where are you from?"

"It's in the middle and off the map for a reason. Now tell me how I am supposed to pay for everything you want."

"Rob a bank?" Sage's smile left at the unamused look I gave her. "Fine, fine, I was joking. Get money somehow but I only have a pound from my last spending spree. Oh and if the blood cravings are here, don't bite anyone. It will make it harder to get on a plane."

"Says the girl who told me to shoplift."

"Well, no-one believes in vampires, but it will still freak them out."

"Fine." I left through the door, leaving the coat behind. I needed to get a different one anyway.

"Are you coming back?"

"Depends." I said and ran away using vampire speed before she could ask anymore questions.

I stopped when I reached a road next to a canal. Sage hadn't told me which shop to go to but it didn't really matter where I got the sweets from.

Walking down the streets, my throat felt as if it was on fire. I could vaguely hear the human's hearts, even through brick walls and closed windows.

I heard walking towards me. I waited till he came into view and I saw he is shaking around a wallet full of coins.

Ignoring the burning pain in my throat I walked up to him.

"Hello. I need some money to buy some food."

"Sorry I haven't got any."

He tried to sidestep me, but I blocked his path. "You have a lot of coins there."

"Yeah and there for me. Get out of my way."

I grabbed his arm when he tried to go around me again. "Give some of your money."

"I said get out of my way! I can shout pretty loud."

"I'm sure you can." I bent his head and bit him. I could've chosen someone else,but the blood rushing through his veins were too tempting. Also I would be attacking anyone else.

The boy screams and tries in vain and get me off him. I hear someone else but I didn't pay any attention until I was shot in the back.

I dropped the boy and spun around. There was boy in a hoodie pointing a gun at me. He looked positively terrified.

"Leave him alone, you wannabe vampire."

"You're scared; so you must believe I am the real thing."

I took a step towards him and I could see his hand shaking. "Step back or I'll kill you."

"How will you manage that?"

"You really don't want to test me."

I smiled. "I think I do." I took another step and he aimed at my chest and shot. I could feel the bullet hit my heart and lodge in my lung. It hurt, but the surprise on his face when I didn't drop to the floor. He took two more shots one in my stomach, but he didn't get to pull the trigger a second time.

I rushed and grabbed his head, pushing it back at an uncomfortable angle. "Thank you for giving me reason to kill you." I bit him and drained him dry.

Once I had finished with him, I dropped him and looked back towards the boy. He was staring wide eyed at me, but later he could blame what happens on the blood loss. I walked up to him and took his wallet full of money. "Thank you."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Arriving back at Sage's house I looked down at myself. My top had bullet holes and blood but other than that I was fine. I needed to remove the bullets. They caused a sharp pain whenever I moved, but I could deal with it until Oliver arrived. I had also… borrowed another coat to hide the mess I was in.

I discovered that Lake Spirit is alcohol. I didn't shoplift, and the cashier looked skeptical but allowed me to buy them anyway without any Identification.

Opening the door, I put the carrier bag down. Sage was sleeping as it was quite late, so I went into the room where Sage had gotten the hospital equipment and found a full length mirror.

I took off my coat and my top. My skin had healed over the wounds but I could feel 1 of the bullets had only grazed my stomach so that would be easy take out. The hard one would be the one in my lung.

Looking at the tray of medical equipment I picked up a sharp blade and cut into my stomach then reached and took out the bullet. It didn't hurt, I had gone through worse things. Throwing it in the bin I picked up a towel and wiped away the blood. My skin had healed already. One of the perks of being immortal.

I heard Sage waking up, so wiping off the blade and putting the coat on and I went back into the main room.

"I thought you weren't going to come back."

"Oliver didn't turn up. But I got you what you wanted."

"Awesome! Did you set off any alarms?"

"No because I went to a shop that's open at this hour." As I sat down, the bullet moved causing a sharp pain. I stood up again and the bullet moved.

"Are you okay?"

"Just a problem I ran into while getting blood."

"You got blood? I told you not to!"

I turned to cast firm gaze at Sage. "You will find Sage, that no-one tells me what to do. I needed blood so I bit someone."

"You… Never mind. What are you doing to do when they find the body?"

"Its far away enough."

"You sure?"

"Don't question me."

"I just want to be sure the police won't come here and take me back to the foster homes."

"They won't." Sage was about to say something, when the door knocked. "Expecting anyone?" Sage shook her head. I opened the door and found none other than Oliver.

"My Lady." He dropped the boy I left in the street, no drained dry.

"How did you find me?"

"Stalkers are incredibly useful sometimes."

"Wait." Sage pushed past me (which I forgave as I had already drained one person today) and looked at the boy. "This is Thomas. He followed me home all the time, then when my parents died he kept stalking me."

"Who is this?" Oliver asked. "And what are you doing in this dump?"

"Come inside and I will tell you."

"Wait what about the body?" Sage asked.

"Get rid of it." I pushed her outside and closed the door.


End file.
